


The Secret Shoebox

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon, Louis happens to find a mysterious shoebox underneath Harry’s bed. After learning of its content, Louis decides to confront Harry about what he has found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Shoebox

Walking into Harry’s bedroom, Louis quietly hummed to himself, his hands clutching the freshly washed sheets that he had ironed and folded. He walked closer to Harry’s double bed with a fond smile on his face at the scent of his son, a strong but fruity smell that lingered around the room. He continued to hum the same tune while he placed the clean sheets on top of the pillows to then strip the ones on the bed.

It was something Louis liked to do on the days he had time off work; using his desired freedom to clean around the house. He liked being able to make it better and seem more homely for him and Harry, making sure the living room was tidy and the kitchen gleaming, all with a sweet spray travelling around the different rooms.

Chucking the sheets from the bed to the floor, Louis picked up the folded ones to spread out across the duvet. He skilfully worked to cover the duvet, making sure the entire quilt filled the white sheet. His hands gripped to the sides of the duvet as he shook it out, allowing the sheet to fall to the opposite corners.

Louis moved around the bed to fasten the buttons at the bottom of the quilt, fixing the sheet in place. He straightened the duvet out on the mattress then used his hands to smooth any creases, wanting to make the bed look more tidy and presentable for when Harry arrived home from school.

Pleased with his work, Louis walked around the bed again, remembering the used sheet he had dropped to the floor. He stood closer to the sheet before leaning down to pick it up, his eyes unintentionally swerving to the side to glance underneath the bed. He frowned at the dark blue shoebox he could see, half covered by an old jumper of Harry’s.

Finding his confusion had become too much, Louis reached out to pick up the shoebox from under the bed. He straightened himself up and took a better look at the rectangular box, designed with a logo of shoes that Louis didn’t even know Harry owned. He knew it was wrong of him to snoop but something about the box made him curious, leaving him eager to know of the contents.

Louis held the sheet and the underneath of the shoebox with one hand while his other lifted the lid, allowing him to see the different sex toys that were inside. He gasped in shock as he stared at the toys inside of the box, as well as the tall bottle of lube that appeared to be half full.

Reaching his hand into the box, Louis gripped his fingers around the base of a thick dildo, the colour of it intended to resemble skin. He gulped as he held up the toy, not quite believing that Harry would use something of that size. He suddenly felt a tingling in his stomach at the thought, his mind filling with images of Harry sprawled out on his bed with the toy inside of him and his hand pushing it in and out as he let low moans slip through his lips.

Louis’ eyes widened at the scene playing out in his head. He could feel his jeans becoming tighter at his crotch, making guilt fill his stomach. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at the dildo in his hand, the girth of it thicker than anything he had used on himself. His thumb slowly ran along the length of the dildo, the rubber hard and firm, as he kept the same image of Harry inside of his head.

Ignoring the guilt that pooled at the bottom of his stomach, Louis looked away from the toy in his hand to the ones in the box. He felt his arousal increasing as he stared at a light blue vibrator, the size slightly smaller than the dildo. He heard Harry’s moans getting louder in his head, imagining him writhing on his bed with the vibrator inside of him and on the highest power setting.

Louis swallowed and carefully placed the dildo back inside the box. He moved the lid over the top to cover the contents, even though the sight of the various toys remained inside of his head. The tingling sensation in his stomach only increased and spread around his body, making him feel more aroused at the new and filthy thoughts that had filled his mind.

Glancing down towards his crotch, Louis groaned low in his throat, taking in the view of his growing bulge. He slowly dropped his hand to cover the bulge, allowing him to lightly rub his palm against the denim of his jeans. He closed his eyes, feeling more guilty now that he palmed himself in his son’s bedroom after thinking about his son using the sex toys he had found.

Louis groaned at how it sounded. He blinked his eyes open again and moved his hand away. He looked back to the shoebox in his hand and considered putting it back where he had found it. He knew that that’s what he should do, but something stopped him. His arousal continued to build up inside of him as he thought of confronting Harry instead.

Feeling too turned on from the sudden excitement, Louis chose to keep hold of the box. He turned around and walked out of Harry’s bedroom, deciding he would wait until Harry came home from school before he would return the box and deal with the growing bulge at the front of his jeans.

-

As soon as Harry had finished school and had returned home, he hastily made his way up to his bedroom, giving his Dad a quick greeting when he had passed him in the kitchen. He would usually stay and talk about his day and how football practise had gone, but today Harry rushed to be in his bedroom to have the privacy he desperately needed.

Dropping his school bag to the floor, Harry kicked his shoes off and closed the door to his bedroom. He could feel how tight his erection was pressed to the front of his school trousers, his bulge only getting harder from the excitement of having release.

It was only during the last lesson of school that Harry had felt an arousing tingle inside of his stomach, causing his cock to twitch beneath the material of his clothes. He would usually try to control himself around his English teacher, but after seeing Mr Malik dressed in tight trousers that clung to his thighs and his bum, Harry couldn’t help but get hard under his desk.

Harry groaned to himself at the clear image of his teacher inside of his head, enough to make him more desperate to have his hand around his cock. He moved closer towards his bedside table to pick up his laptop before placing it in the middle of his bed, his hand lifted the top to then switch the machine on.

While the laptop fired up, Harry fumbled with his school clothes to get them off his body. His white shirt dropped from his shoulders as his fingers unfastened his trousers, allowing them to fall down his legs to sit at his ankles. He moved his trousers aside then glanced up at his laptop to see the desktop now showing on the screen.

Harry climbed on top of his bed and sat comfortable against the headboard. He brought the laptop closer to him and clicked to open the internet, his right hand occupied with palming himself through his boxers. He clicked on his bookmarks and opened up the second link, displaying a video site on the screen.

Moving the cursor around the screen, Harry clicked to open a video that caught his eye, with the title: ‘Horny twink manhandled by older man’. He felt another rush of tingles fill his stomach as the video loaded, the thought of his teacher roughly bending him over his desk or pushing him against a wall played out in his head.

With the volume on low enough for only Harry to hear, the video began to play on the screen. Harry moved the cursor to expand the video before he glanced down at his crotch, teasingly let his fingers slide against the shape of his bulge. He slowly slipped his hand beneath the material to lightly grip his erection, the small contact making him shudder and whimper.

Harry looked back to the laptop screen to see a young boy being pushed back on a bed by an older man, both of them naked with their lips together. He moaned as he watched, uncontrollably imagining the scenario happening with himself and his teacher. His hand steadily began to stroke up and down on his cock, still confined by his boxers.

The video played out to show the young boy on his hands and knees with the older man dipped behind him, slowly licking around his hole. Harry bit his bottom lip and groaned at the sounds the boy was making, causing him to tingle all over. He watched the close up of the man’s tongue swirling around the boy’s hole to tease before he continuously pushed it inside.

Harry stopped the movement of his hand to bring it back out of his boxers. He sat up on his bed, keeping his eyes on the screen of the laptop to watch how the boy was quickly stroking himself at the same time as the man was licking around his hole. He reached his hand down to move underneath his bed in an attempt to grab his box of toys.

He frowned with confusion as he moved his hand from side to side, not finding the box that he always put in the same spot under his bed. He quickly paused the video then stood up from the bed before bending down to look underneath, only to be met with his jumper on the floor.

Oblivious to Harry, Louis stood in the doorway of the bedroom with the shoebox in his hand and his gaze locked on the way Harry was bent looking under his bed. He felt the same tightening in his jeans as before just from seeing Harry’s small body with only a pair of black boxers covering his bum.

"Looking for this?"

Harry blinked with surprise, not expecting to hear the sound of his Dad’s voice. He stood up and turned around to see Louis stood near the door of his bedroom. His eyes lowered to see the rectangular box that Louis held in his hand, the one that Harry had been searching under his bed for.

His eyes widened with fear once realisation had set in his mind. He glanced from the box to look back up at Louis, who stood with a patient look on his face. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak, feeling his entire body flush with embarrassment.

"I- um." Harry began, not entirely sure what he should say. His cheeks blushed and his fingers nervously played with the top of his boxers. He blushed more when he remembered his bulge that still clung to the material of his boxers, now on full show to Louis.

The silence around the room seemed to increase as Harry nervously bit his bottom lip. He always behaved well to not upset or anger Louis; he loved their close bond too much to ever give his Dad a reason to be mad at him. His cheeks flushed again at the thought of Louis shouting at him for finding his secret box of sex toys.

"I’m sorry." Harry eventually spoke again, keeping his head lowered to avoid looking at Louis. His heart beat wildly beneath his chest as he waited for Louis’ response, already guessing it would be to say how disappointed he was.

Louis couldn’t help but feel guilty just from seeing the fear and worry on Harry’s face. He didn’t plan for Harry to become upset or have to apologise for what he had found, instead he wanted to let him know it wasn’t such a big deal.

"Harry, loot at me." Louis softly spoke, silently hoping he hadn’t made things weird between them. He had never used an angry tone with him before and never needed to punish Harry, and he didn’t want to start now. He gave a small smile when Harry slowly looked up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Harry felt a warming sense of relief wash over him at Louis’ gentle tone. “You’re not mad at me?” He asked, sounding confused that Louis hadn’t been angry for what he had found.

"Of course I’m not." Louis assured, keeping his small smile in place. He opened his mouth then briefly stopped to let his words process in his head. "Why would I be mad at you for doing something I do myself?"

Harry’s cheeks blushed at Louis’ words, having the sudden thought of Louis using his own toys on himself. He swallowed and looked away again, remembering previous times when he had heard the sound of Louis moaning in his bedroom, assuming that Harry was asleep.

"I think it’s good that you’re experimenting." Louis spoke again, causing Harry to look back up at him. "I never had anything like this at hand when I was your age." He added, nodding towards the box. "So it’s good that you’re able to use them."

Harry looked towards the box in Louis’ hand and he blushed again. Even though it felt weird talking to his Dad about the sex toys that he owned and used often, it also added more tingles to his stomach and uncontrollably increased the arousal he had felt.

"Besides." Louis continued, his eyes looking back down at the box, recalling some of the toys he had observed. He lifted his gaze back to Harry and slowly sucked in his bottom lip. "It’s a good collection that you have here."

Harry stood in a stunned silence, watching Louis slowly and carefully remove the lid from the box. More heat spread around his body as Louis looked inside, his eyes taking in the different types of toys. He swallowed and tried to ignore the way his fingers unintentionally lowered slightly to rub against his bulge.

"This looks rather exciting." Louis boldly commented, reaching his hand into the box. He glanced back to Harry as he lifted out a cord of different sized sphere beads, the toy a dark red colour and made out of silicone.

Harry swallowed as he looked at the toy held between Louis’ fingers. “I haven’t used that one yet.” He shyly told, feeling his cheeks blushing like before.

Louis suggestively raised an eyebrow then placed the beads back into the box. His eyes fell on the thick dildo, making him think of Harry gasping and moaning with his hand pushing the big toy in and out of himself.

"Now, this one," Louis began, his voice becoming lower and more husky. His hand closed around the base of the dildo before he brought it out of the box, allowing Harry to see which one he was referring to. "Something tells me this is your favourite."

Not helping the red blush that remained on his cheeks, Harry slowly nodded his head, feeling his cock twitch inside of his boxers. He thought about the many nights he had spent with the dildo, gently easing the toy inside of his hole a bit at a time. It had taken him a while to get used to, having to stop and try again the next night, but with enough practice Harry soon grew to love using the thick toy.

"I like knowing I can take something that big." Harry confessed, finding his nervousness slip away and being replaced by confidence. He stared at the toy then up at Louis, noticing the way his eyes remained on the dildo.

Louis kept his eyes on the toy for a while longer, not quite believing that Harry could use something of that size. He thought about the small number of toys he owned himself, none of them comparing to the size of the one in his hand.

"Well, I did raise you to be brave." Louis remarked, adding humour to the situation. He smiled wide at Harry as the sound of his son’s laughter filled the room, making any sign of awkwardness between them fade away.

With his hard cock beginning to throb in his boxers, Harry let his fingers rub against his bulge like before. He felt his body slip into the pleasure he felt, a reminder of how horny he had already been before being interrupted. His eyes turned to his bed as he remembered the video on his laptop, still paused and waiting for him to return to it.

Turning back to Louis, Harry cleared his throat then opened his mouth, already feeling his cheeks flush. “Can I-um.” He stumbled, glancing down at the box to finish his sentence without continuing to speak.

Louis took the hint after glancing back down at the box, and looking over at the laptop on Harry’s bed. He felt another bolt of excitement spread around his body from the view of the video, paused to show a young boy with his mouth open from moaning and an older man behind him with his head dipped to the boy’s bum.

The sight of the video made Louis’ arousal rapidly increase. His jeans tightened even more as the thought of Harry watching the video with the dildo pushing in and out of him. He felt tingles inside his stomach as he imagined the boy being Harry and he was dipped behind him, licking all around Harry’s hole.

Louis gulped and looked away from the laptop, feeling a mix of guilt and pleasure. He glanced back to Harry to notice how his fingers rubbed against his bulge, almost as if Harry was desperate for any kind of contact. He looked up to let their eyes meet, feeling a sense of excitement take over him.

"You can have your box back on one condition." Louis stated, speaking with a thick and heavy tone. "You let me use some of them."

Harry blinked as Louis’ words settled in his head. He bit his lip then nodded his head. “You did always say I should share my toys.” He joked, raising an eyebrow with a cheeky smile on his face.

Louis lightly chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. He glanced down at the box before looking back to Harry, keeping a smirk on his lips. “I meant, use some of them on you.”

Harry’s cheeks seemed to flush more than they had since he’d arrived home from school. He felt his arousal only grow in his stomach as Louis’ words played over in his head, unwillingly causing his cock to twitch at the offer. He knew it would be wrong to agree, though his heart raced and his erection remained hard, leaving him desperate for contact.

"After all," Louis spoke, slowly flicking his tongue across his lip. "I am intrigued about how well you can take these." He admitted, holding the box up. He smirked, briefly dropping his eyes to Harry’s bulge. "And I think you could do with some help, yeah?"

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah, I- that would be good.” He spoke, accepting Louis’ offer to help him.

Any concern of the situation being wrong faded from Harry’s mind as he walked back over to his bed, his cock still twitching with excitement and anticipation of what was about to happen. He leant over his bed to reach for his laptop before he closed the top to place it back on his desk.

"Get on your hands and knees for me." Louis instructed, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. He placed the box down on the mattress then quickly stripped out of his top and jeans, leaving them to scatter on the floor.

Harry held his bottom lip between his teeth as he pushed his boxers down his legs, allowing his hard and leaking cock to spring free of its confinement. He followed Louis’ instruction and knelt up on the bed on his hands and knees, facing the headboard.

Louis’ eyes travelled down the dip of Harry’s back until they stopped at his bum, causing Louis to groan low at the curve of his cheeks. He slowly climbed up onto the bed to kneel behind Harry, unable to stop his hands from roaming his skin, gently moving them over each of Harry’s bum cheeks.

"My, what a pretty little bum you have!" Louis noted, his voice soft and sweet. He smiled when he heard a small laugh escape Harry’s lips, making his heart flutter beneath his chest.

Louis kept his eyes on Harry’s bum as he used his thumbs to separate his cheeks, exposing Harry’s hole. He gulped at the sight then slowly moved forward to press a soft kiss to the spot right above the hole, making Harry gasp at the teasing brush of his lips.

"Do you want Daddy to lick your beautiful hole, baby?" Louis asked, his voice sounding more rougher but still sweet.

"Yeah. I really want that." Harry admitted, feeling the cold air of the room directly hitting against his exposed hole. He gulped and tried to steady his breathing after finding the anticipation was becoming too much. "Please, Daddy." He added, needing Louis to give him what he felt desperate for.

Louis groaned, feeling his cock twitch in his boxers at Harry’s reply. His fingers spread on each of Harry’s cheeks to hold them open, allowing him access to his hole. He slowly moved closer again and dipped his head, this time to drag his tongue down in a thick line against Harry’s hole.

The sudden contact made Harry gasp and jerk forward with his body tingling all over. He swallowed and caught his breath as he desperately pushed back into Louis’ tightly gripped hands, silently hinting for more.

"Did you like that, baby?" Louis softly asked, keeping his mouth close to Harry’s hole. "Do you want more of Daddy’s tongue?"

"Yes." Harry instantly replied, already sounding breathless. "Please, Daddy. I need more."

"You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?" Louis commented, repeating the same action of sliding his tongue in a line against Harry’s hole. "So desperate for me to lick that gorgeous hole." He added, swirling the tip of his tongue all around the circle of Harry’s hole, earning a gasp and a whimper.

"I didn’t realise you were such a slut." Louis spoke again, feeling a rush of excitement from the harsh tone to his voice. He moved forward to press the pad of his tongue against Harry’s hole, slowly moving it around the small circle. "So eager for whatever I give you, aren’t you?" He finished, once he had pulled away.

After hearing only breathless moans and more whimpers leave Harry’s mouth, Louis gripped his fingers into each of his cheeks, roughly massaging the tender skin.

"Tell Daddy you’re a slut, Harry." Louis ordered, sounding impatient from Harry’s previous lack of reply. He swallowed as he waited, allowing him to taste Harry on his tongue.

"I’m a slut, Daddy." Harry answered, his voice already wrecked. "Need it so bad." He continued, almost with a plead to his words. "Need to be filled, Daddy." He added, swaying his bum back towards Louis in an act of desperation.

Louis growled then lifted up his right hand, only to quickly drop it back down on Harry’s cheek, making a loud smack sound fill the room. He felt a shiver run down his back as his arousal continued to increase just from the sound of Harry’s loud moans, and the control he suddenly had.

"You’re not even ashamed, are you?" Louis asked, in a surprised and mocking tone. He repeated the same action and hit his hand against Harry’s cheek, earning more loud moans. "You don’t even care how desperate you are. You’ll just take whatever I give you, won’t you?" He noted, hitting Harry’s cheek for a third time.

A loud and breathless moan left Harry’s mouth as he felt Louis’ hand drop back to his cheek, holding the same tight grip as before. The added pressure to the sore mark on his skin made his body tingle and his cock twitch, leaking pre-cum on to the sheets.

"Such a bad slut." Louis muttered, before dipping his head to continue pressing his tongue against Harry’s hole. He licked all around the circle, making Harry moan and gasp at how his tongue darted in all directions, moving quick to add to the pleasure. He pushed the tip of his tongue inside the small circle before moving it in and out, his hands pressed flat to each of Harry’s cheeks.

"Oh." Harry moaned out, feeling his entire body tingle and flush with heat. He turned his head in an attempt to look back over his shoulder, only just being able to see how Louis had his head lowered and pressed close to his bum. He groaned at the view then turned forward again, feeling his cock twitch like before.

Moving his head away, Louis swallowed the taste then lifted up on the bed. He glanced towards the box and reached inside for the bottle of lube. He squeezed some of the liquid on two of his fingers then placed the bottle down on the bed as he moved closer to Harry again.

"Bet you can’t wait to have that pretty hole filled." Louis lowly spoke, holding his free hand to Harry’s hip. His other moved back to his hole, allowing Louis to ease a finger inside. "Tell me how much you need it, Harry?"

Harry fought to catch his breath as Louis’ finger moved in and out of him, making him moan at the pleasure. “Need it so much- so bad.” He breathlessly answered, his cock twitched just at the thought of being filled. “Love having my hole stretched, Daddy. Feels so good.”

Adding a second finger, Louis groaned at Harry’s response, his words making Louis’ cock throb inside his boxers. He concentrated on sliding two of his fingers in and out of Harry, both of them stretching his hole to get him prepared for the different toys. He watched as Harry’s hand escaped beneath his body in an attempt to finally wrap around his hard and leaking cock.

"Move your hand away." Louis ordered, still moving his fingers back and forth. He waited until Harry reluctantly obeyed and dropped his hand from his cock before he reached his own hand up towards Harry’s hair to grab a fistful. He leant forward over Harry’s body to hover his lips close to his ear. "Sluts don’t get to cum when they want."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt another rush of pleasure take over his body. The serious tone to Louis’ voice, the tight grip he had on his hair, the way his fingers continued to slide in and out of him to stretch him ready, all felt too much for Harry. He had never had so much pleasure, he felt electric and as though his body was on fire.

"You only cum when I say you can. Understood?" Louis told, purposely pressing his crotch against Harry’s bum. He gripped tighter to Harry’s hair after only receiving a gasp as a reply. "I said, is that understood?"

Harry gulped and moaned, feeling his head starting to spin. “Yes, Daddy.” He answered, though wanting nothing more than to drop his hand back to his cock.

Louis smirked then removed his hand from Harry’s hair. “Good boy.” He praised, purposely speaking with a gentle tone. He lifted his body back up then slowly pulled his fingers out of Harry, already missing the tight heat he had felt.

Wiping his hand on the sheet, Louis sat back on his heels as he kept his eyes on Harry’s bent over form. He bit his bottom lip, feeling his cock twitch from the sight of Harry’s stretched hole. “Lay on your back for me, baby.” He softly instructed, rubbing his hand against the bulge in his boxers.

Harry followed the instruction and turned over to be on his back, allowing him to see the hard bulge in Louis’ boxers and the look of lust on his face. He relaxed against the mattress while he watched Louis reach into the shoebox, adding excitement to the anticipation that Harry already felt.

"I think we’ll need this." Louis announced, choosing a blue, silicone cock ring from the box. He held it up for Harry to see before he moved closer to him, not waiting for a response before he carefully rolled the ring down to the base of Harry’s erect cock.

Moving back to the box, Louis picked out the cord of beads, the toy that had left him curious before. He squeezed more of the lube onto his fingers then rubbed them against the toy, making sure the ten different sized beads were covered.

"Ready to give this one a try, baby?" Louis softly asked, kneeling between Harry’s stretched legs, his feet flat to the mattress.

Harry nodded his head with his bottom lip between his teeth. He held his breath as Louis lowered the toy towards his hole, easing the first two beads inside of him. The small spheres tickled as they easily slid inside, working to build the pleasure when two more beads pushed into his hole.

"How does that feel?" Louis asked, keeping his eyes up at Harry. He held the circle ring at the opposite end of the cord while he hesitated to push the toy in further.

"It feels good- feels tingly." Harry replied, feeling the bottom of his stomach fill with more tingles from the toy. He glanced from Louis then down to the toy, seeing the bigger size of the next awaiting bead. "More, Daddy." He requested. "Need the bigger ones."

Louis groaned at Harry’s eagerness then pushed the next bead into his hole, becoming more turned on by the pleasurable noises Harry made. He watched the sphere stretch into Harry’s hole, skilfully taken with ease. His eyes moved back up to Harry. “Want another, baby? You’re doing so well for Daddy.”

Harry nodded his head, feeling another bead slip inside of him, this one bigger than the last. He moaned with his lips pressed together, having more tingles fill his stomach. His body flushed as the pleasure increased, making him moan out in desperation. “Need more, Daddy. Need so much more.”

Louis thoughtfully moaned, slowly pulling on the ring of the cord to gently ease it out. “I think I know what you need.” He understandingly told, hearing Harry moan more as the beads individually left his hole.

Placing the beads beside the box, Louis reached his hand inside again, this time pulling out the thick dildo. He smirked when he heard an excited and desperate moan leave Harry’s lips, confirming that the toy was what he needed.

"You wanna show me how you use this, baby?" Louis offered, slicking up the toy with a generous amount of lube. "Put on a little show for Daddy?" He added, holding the dildo out for Harry to take.

Harry gulped and nodded his head, feeling a burst of excitement around his body from being allowed to use his favourite toy. He lowered it between his legs, holding the base of the dildo while he teased the head of it against his hole.

"Yeah, that’s it, baby." Louis encouraged, intently watching the way Harry teased himself with the toy. "Show Daddy what you can do."

Harry bit his lip as he glanced up at Louis, only feeling more turned on by being watched. He dropped his eyes back to between his legs as he gently pushed the head of the dildo into his hole, instantly feeling himself stretch around the toy.

"Oh, fuck." Harry uncontrollably moaned, forgetting himself for a moment. He blushed and quickly looked up at Louis with his heart pounding, suddenly worried he would be angry at him for swearing.

Louis sensed Harry’s worry and gave a soft chuckle. “You can swear if you need to.” He allowed, finding it amusing how swearing was the only thing Harry seemed worried about doing in this situation.

Feeling relief wash over him, Harry smiled gratefully then glanced back down. He worked to steady his breathing as he slowly pushed the dildo further into him, the wide girth stretching his hole with each inch that filled him. He moaned low in his throat, starting to feel dizzy from the intense pleasure.

"How does it feel, baby?" Louis curiously asked, keeping his eyes on Harry’s movements while his hands began to pull his boxers down to his knees.

"Feels so big." Harry simply answered, still pushing the dildo into him. He stopped once he had reached the part he could manage, leaving only a small bit of the toy not inside of him. "I feel so full, I love it." He added, holding the toy in place while he looked up to see Louis now completely naked.

"That’s why it’s your favourite, right?" Louis asked, wrapping his hand around his hard cock to steadily stroke himself. "You love the stretch of it, and how it makes you feel so full." He observed, noticing how Harry sneaked quick glances to where Louis’ hand moved up and down on his cock.

Harry travelled his eyes up to Louis as he began to bring the dildo out of himself, only to push it back in. He moaned as he repeated the same action, creating a steady pace of pushing the toy in and out of his hole. He watched with curiosity as Louis picked up the bottle of lube to squeeze some of the liquid on to his fingers like before.

"I always like to imagine I’m being taken by someone older." Harry confessed, continuing to watch Louis as he parted his knees then reached behind him to ease a slicked up finger inside of himself. "Someone with a cock that’s so thick and so big, and he makes me take it all." He added, moving the toy faster as he continued to watch Louis, only assuming he would be using a toy on himself like Harry was.

"Fuck." Louis moaned under his breath, feeling a tingle in his stomach from Harry’s confession. He leant forward with one hand on the bed and his other behind himself, pushing in a second finger along with the first. He pushed them both back and forth, stretching his hole with each thrust. "Is that what you want?" He asked, glancing up at Harry. "Being made to take a big cock?"

Harry moaned and nodded his head. “I think about it all the time.” His hand continuously moved the toy in and out of him, being pushed further in now that his hole had stretched even more around the girth. “I imagine I’m pushed against a wall, or thrown on a bed.” He told, playing the scene out in his head. “And I’m fucked hard and fast until I’m gripping the sheets with my breath caught up in my throat.”

"Fuck. You are a slut, aren’t you?" Louis noted, more to himself than to Harry. He gently pulled his fingers out of his hole then straightened up on the bed, looking over Harry’s pleasured form. His eyes lowered to Harry’s cock that remained hard and leaking pre-cum, patiently waiting to be touched.

Reaching his hand back to the box, Louis pulled out the vibrator. He generously coated the toy with lube then shuffled closer to Harry, kneeling between his legs like before. “Slow down, baby.” He instructed, waiting for Harry to steady the pace of his hand on the dildo. “That’s it. Want to see you take this for me.”

Harry let out a deep moan as he slowly eased the dildo from inside of him. He quietly whimpered at the loss of contact, now feeling empty and still desperate for more. His breathing became heavier when Louis took the dildo from him then eased the vibrator inside of him, making him moan at the smaller sized toy.

Louis dropped the dildo next to the box then kept his focus on the vibrator, slowly pushing it further into Harry. He wrapped his hand around his cock to steadily stroke after feeling a rush of tingles from the sounds of Harry’s moans.

"I think we’ll start on the second setting." Louis announced, once the toy had been pushed in a little further. "Something tells me you can handle it." He added, smirking up at Harry as he switched the dial on the end of the toy, starting it up on the second power setting.

"Oh, that’s so good!" Harry moaned with excitement, the sensations of the vibrator making him tingle all over. He tipped his head back on the bed, feeling his arousal increase rapidly.

Louis moved his hand away from his cock then leant forward to hover over Harry’s body. His fingers closed around the cock ring then he gently lifted it up, moving it away to drop into the box. He moved back then dipped his head to press soft kisses to the bottom of Harry’s stomach, moving down in a line. His lips brushed against the head of Harry’s cock, earning a gasp and a loud moan from the sudden contact.

He swirled his tongue all around the head before taking it into his mouth, pushing his lips down a little. He lifted his mouth back off then licked across the tip, allowing his tongue to lap up the drops of pre-cum that still leaked out of Harry’s cock. He swallowed then looked up through his eyelashes, “Are you gonna let Daddy ride your cock?”

"Oh, fuck." Harry moaned out, shocked and excited over Louis’ question. He quickly nodded his head, feeling his cock throbbing with anticipation. "Yeah. Please ride me, Daddy."

Louis smirked then moved up on the bed to straddle Harry’s hips. He reached his hand behind to take hold of Harry’s cock, allowing him to guide the head of it towards his hole. His eyes stared down at Harry as he gently sat back on his cock, slowly taking the head of it inside of him.

"Oh, baby." Louis deeply moaned, bringing both of his hands around to place them on Harry’s chest. He bit down on his bottom lip as he adjusted to having Harry inside of him, the fairly big cock filling his hole.

"Does it feel good?" Harry asked, not hiding the curiousness to his question. He stared up at Louis with his eyes big and sparkling, wanting nothing more than to give Louis the same amount of pleasure that he had been given.

Louis lightly laughed as he nodded his head, feeling amazed and overwhelmed by the knowledge of having Harry inside of him, already making him tingle with arousal. “So good, kitten.” He told, adding slight reassurance to his voice.

No time was wasted as Louis began to lift himself up and then drop back down, creating a steady rhythm. He lifted one hand from Harry’s chest to wrap around his cock, stroking himself at a fast pace.

Harry moaned low in his throat at the intense pleasure of having Louis taking his cock, and also the strong vibration from the toy inside of him. He kept his eyes on Louis to watch how he bounced up and down, then he slowly moved his hands up to hold each of Louis’ hips, his fingers lightly pressing to his skin.

"Feels fucking amazing having you inside of me." Louis told, staring down into Harry’s eyes. He bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch in his hand. "You’re making Daddy feel so good, baby."

Harry moaned in response, enjoying giving Louis pleasure. His hands gripped a little tighter to Louis’ hips now, still watching how he bounced up and down with a look of intense pleasure on his face. “It’s so tight.” He moaned out. “You feel incredible around my cock.”

"Yeah, you like that, baby?" Louis asked, purposely slowing his movements to take more of Harry into him. He smirked at the pleasure clearly written on Harry’s face, then he picked up the speed, bouncing faster than he did before. "Think you can handle the next setting?"

Harry swallowed and nodded his head, needing more of the pleasure he felt. He kept his hands to Louis’ sides as Louis reached his hand behind him to change the power setting of the vibrator, causing Harry to moan loud over the quiet buzzing noise. “Oh, fuck.”

Wrapping his hand back around his cock, Louis fell into the quick rhythm of stroking himself and bouncing up and down. He tipped his head back, memorising exactly how it felt having so much pleasure. His head lowered again to see Harry staring up at him, allowing him to see the desperate look on his face.

"I can’t- I’m not- fuck, Daddy!" Harry stammered, his entire body flushing with heat. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, making him moan out at the way his stomach tingled and his muscles clenched. "Daddy, I’m so close." He warned, staring up at Louis with big eyes.

Feeling the pit of his stomach tingle with the approach of his own orgasm, Louis gently lifted himself up, keeping his hand around his cock. He moved on the bed to kneel beside Harry’s body then he reached out his free hand to grab the end of the vibrator, switching it off before carefully bringing it out of Harry.

He placed the toy near the box then moved closer to Harry’s side. His hand gripped to the base of his cock as he knelt either side of Harry’s shoulders, changing his position to hover over Harry’s body. “Open your mouth for me, baby.” He instructed, allowing him to slide his cock into Harry’s open mouth.

Harry instantly moved his head back and forth, holding his hand at the base of Louis’ cock while he sucked it up and down. He moaned around the girth when he felt a tight, warm heat wrap around his own cock, making him throb into Louis’ mouth.

Their lips worked at the same time, sliding up and down at the same quick pace. Louis bobbed his head and took as much of Harry into his mouth as he could manage, wanting to bring him closer to his orgasm. His fingers loosely wrapped around Harry’s balls to gently massage them as he sucked, making Harry moan again around Louis’ cock.

"Fuck, so close!" Harry moaned out, after taking his mouth from Louis’ cock. He glanced down to see Louis’ mouth sliding further down to take all of his cock, the view enough for Harry to buck his hips and moan uncontrollably loud. "Oh, Daddy, I’m gonna cum!"

Louis kept his lips around the head of Harry’s cock and stroked him through his orgasm, allowing the white liquid to fill his mouth. He moaned as he swallowed, enjoying the taste of Harry on his tongue. His mouth lifted off as soon as Harry finished, his tongue lapping up the last drops of cum from the tip.

As Harry focused on regaining his regular breathing pattern, he turned his attention back to Louis’ cock. He used his hand to stroke up and down, pressing the head to his closed lips with his tongue flicking out to taste the pre-cum.

"Are you gonna make Daddy cum, baby?" Louis asked, leaning back slightly to allow him to see how Harry worked his cock. "Do you want my cum in your mouth?"

"Yeah." Harry answered. "I wanna taste you, Daddy." He added, glancing down at Louis with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh, fuck, baby." Louis moaned, feeling his body tingle and his head spin. His hips jerked forward as he moaned loud, spurting his cum straight into Harry’s open and waiting mouth.

Harry gave a grateful moan as he happily swallowed all that was in his mouth. He moved his lips away then slowly licked all around Louis’ cock to lap up any drops of cum before he lowered his hand.

Lying on his back on the bed, Louis breathed heavily with his chest rising and falling at a quick pace. He swallowed and let out a deep breath, feeling overly satisfied. His head lifted slightly to allow him to see the tired look on Harry’s face, clearly noticing how his eyes were on the verge of shutting.

"Come here, kitten." Louis softly spoke, keeping a warm smile on his face as he held his arm out. His smile only grew when Harry shifted on the bed to lay with his head on Louis’ chest, and kept safe with Louis’ arm wrapped around his body.

"Thank you for not being mad." Harry quietly spoke, feeling his body relax against Louis. "And for being amazing." He added, speaking through a yawn.

Louis chuckled to himself, burying his fingers into Harry’s hair. “I could never be mad at you.” He answered, gently running his fingers through locks of soft, brown hair. “My little boy.”


End file.
